Adoption
by YukiEternity
Summary: Naraku went to the orphanage looking for a child to suit his father's demands. What he found instead changed not just his life, but the entire life of his adoptive family's, and his friends as well, for the first time in centuries the Spider demon was about to raise a child...but not just any child, a young Miko with untrained raw abilities that matched the fabled Miko Midoriko's.
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this fic after reading Keva's Adoption on , I liked the concept so decided to make my own, but change it up a bit so that it wouldn't be copyrighted. So tell me what you think!

Everything had started on this day, 16 years ago, hadn't it? Kagome smiled as she watched her adoptive father argue with her 'grandfather'.

"I am telling you no. Leave it at that, she is my child and I decide what she can and cannot do." Naraku glowered at the white haired demon before him, anger radiating from him as red eyes narrowed.

"It is her graduation, and I have promised her a present, and I shall fulfill my oath." Touga glared right back at the male in front of him. "You are not too big for me to put you over my knee once more Naraku."

A soft giggle was heard by the two males who turned their gaze to the raven haired girl in question.

"What is so funny?" Naraku demanded, annoyed at his daughter.

"You two are arguing over whether I get to go to Disneyland or not, that's what I'm laughing at."

"Iie, we are arguing about you going with HIM." Naraku pointed at another silver haired being, who had been watching this entire spectacle quietly.

"Naraku, we have dating for two years now, and I am only taking her to an amusement park, it is not as if I am taking her to a love hotel." Sesshoumaru knew that it was a bad idea but he couldn't help nettling the spider demon.

"You will not molest her!" Naraku then turned on his best friend growling.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued to smile and thought back to how this had all began.

 _16 years ago_

Kagome watched the other kids run amok around the orphanage's playground, her tiny hand holding tightly to her younger brother's to keep him near her, feeling her eyes narrow and her powers spark when one of the more rambunctious hanyou children get too close to them, effectively sending them on their way.

They had been in this place for the last two months, and while Kagome had gotten a few parents who wanted her, she had made it clear that she was going nowhere without Souta, and it usually sent the couple in question running. Today though, there was a specific man who was watching the children while one of the 'sister's' stood beside him, hovering as they usually did.

But this man did not seem interested in any of the demonic or hanyou children, instead when she sparked her power, his red eyes zeroed in on her and her younger sibling, making her spine straighten. Even before he moved towards them she knew what was coming and her tiny hand held Souta's even tighter, yes she wanted them to be adopted, but she was still nervous of 'new parents' and more than anything, she didn't want Souta to be disappointed.

When the man stopped in front of them, she felt her powers spark once more, this man was a demon and it made her uneasy, since most demons gave her a wide birth, being a miko and all.

"You. What is your name."

Blinking big brown eyes up at the man she frowned at his tone before she spoke. "My name is Kagome, and that was wude."

Blinking at the smart mouth Naraku felt himself smirk at the young girl's attitude. "Kagome, who is this?" He indicated the boy next to the small child, and was a little worried when she seemed surprised by his question.

"This is my wittle broder Souta…." She answered hesitantly, and she felt her eyes narrow on the male when he smiled once more.

"I am assuming that you will wish to be adopted along with your younger brother?" His eyebrow rose, making his statement a question when it was not.

"…yes." Her answer was small as she moved the younger boy closer to her body, as if saying to him 'I'm not going ANYWHERE without him!' This made Naraku smile a little bit at the children's actions. "You, sister." Looking once more to the woman who was hovering over him as he stood up, he indicated the two children before him. "I want these two." He had only come in today intending to adopt one child, it was a stipulation his 'father' Touga Taisho had given him for his latest job requirement, and he felt his smirk widen as he later signed the documents, stating to the country of Japan that these children were now his, as he thought of not just his father's reaction but his 'brother' Sesshoumaru's reaction too. After all, he wasn't just bringing home two children; no he was bringing home a MIKO.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT is…THIS?"

The sound of the distressed male voice brought back Naraku's smirk as he turned to look at the older dog demon behind him. He had been a bit hesitant about showing the children to their new grandfather on the day after he got them, but the reaction from Sesshoumaru was well worth it.

"These are my children…Kagome and Souta Konchu. Kagome, Souta, greet your Uncle Sesshoumaru Taisho." Naraku was trying very hard to keep the smirk off his face but his eyes widened in surprise when his little girl stepped forward boldly.

Kagome looked the dog demon up and down, her eyes narrowed on him before she straightened her spine and pointed a tiny finger at him, the tip glowing a pink color threateningly. "I'm a miko so you better not bully me and Souta!"

Souta meanwhile was hiding behind Naraku's left leg, watching his sister in awe as she stood up to the demon, but, childlike curiosity got the better of him and he came out to stand next to the tiny rebel, shoving his thumb in his mouth as he stared up at Sesshoumaru. "You wook wike da meanie fwom da or…or….orfnage!" Since He was only three he had a hard time speaking, more so because he was already missing one of his front teeth thanks to the bully in question.

Sesshoumaru felt his golden eyes narrowed as his youki flared at the young girl's actions. "A MIKO Naraku?" He felt the growl fill his voice as he tried to make the tiny girl back down and realize her place. But, at the young boy's words, he felt the frown of confusion pull on his face, and looked up to see the same look on Naraku's face.

Feeling the youki from the demon before her flare, Kagome flared her own tiny miko powers. Even as a child she held a substantial amount of power, not enough to do damage to the older Daiyoukai, but enough to do give him either static cling or a slight burn.

"Kagome." Naraku's steely tone distracted the little girl and caused her to actually flinch as if she expected a blow. "Whaaaat? The sister's said that I had to show I was capable of protecting Souta or else the demon bullies would hurt him!"

Naraku rubbed his eyes as if they were bothering him, and sighed at the young girls tone. "I have already told you; do not use your abilities until we have found a teacher for you. If you disobey me again it will result in a spanking." His tone was firm, but his mind was reeling, what did Souta mean that Sesshoumaru resembled someone from the Orphanage, as far as Naraku knew, Touga had only Sesshoumaru as his son, he had adopted Naraku when he had been abandoned by his mother as a child, but that was all he knew.

Souta's eyes rounded and then filled with tears before he began to wail very loudly. Kagome was the first to react, scurrying to her brother and hugging him close. "Don't cry Souta, see, the big scary man isn't going to hurt you!"

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, flinched as the sound of wailing assaulted his sensitive ears, and he glared at the boy. "Cease that awful screeching." This of course only earned him more pain as the wailing got louder.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" A booming voice rang out above the wailing, and suddenly Touga was there, confusion on his face as he stared down at the two children. Even though he was confused, his parental instincts kicked in first, and he lifted both children into his arms and bounced the small boy, hoping to stop the sounds. "Will someone explain to me why there is a crying boy on my front porch?"

His eyes turned pointedly to Sesshoumaru, knowing that his first born was the cause of the little boys distress. What he didn't know was why there were two children instead of the one like Naraku had planned for. "Hush little one, the big bad puppy man isn't going to hurt you." His voice was soft and soothing as he nuzzled the top of Souta's head, trying to calm him.

"Father, these are Naraku's….children." Sesshoumaru said the last word distastefully, unable to understand why his father had wanted grandkids so badly, but at the same time thankful that it was not up to him to provide them by mating.

"Grand…KIDS?" Touga blinked before he looked down, golden orbs widening at the small girl, he could almost touch the purity coming off her as she glared daggers at his eldest.

When Souta looked up at Touga his eyes went wide and he screamed in surprise, startling all three adults. "You wook wike him too!"

Touga blinked and then handed the children to Naraku. "I think they would prefer you right now…what is the little boy talking about, who do I look like?"

"It seems there was a small child that used to bully them in the orphanage I adopted them from, and he resembles both you and Sesshoumaru. " Naraku was the one who answered as he looked uncertainly at the tiny children now in his arms, and was more surprised when the smaller boy held on to him and tried to hide in his neck.

"Small…" Touga was speechless, and felt his heart rate increase, was it possible, has his wife and son survived…?

"I think that you are the one who has some explaining to do father…." Sesshoumaru had noticed his father's change in attitude at the mention of the smaller look alike of them both, and it sent alarm bells ringing in his head.

"Yes…it would seem so." Sighing he indicated his home with his hand. "Come inside, it seems it is time to tell you both about Izayoi….and your younger brother InuYasha."


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

Sesshoumaru's shout of outrage shook the very house and made the chandelier above their heads shake and make small tinkling noises. But that was nothing compared to the snarl that ripped from his throat, as his eyes glared darkly at his father. "You fathered a _HANYOU_?!" He spat the word as if it was the most disgusting thing his father could have done.

"Sesshoumaru, control yourself or leave, you are scaring the children-"

"DON'T YELL AT GRANDPA!" The tiny female voice was proceeded by a shock of pink lightening that zapped the outraged Daiyoukai, causing him to jump in surprise at the sharp pain in his rear as the pink lightening connected. His anger turned on the girl as he loomed over her. "That was not wise…"

"Sesshoumaru if you touch her then I will tell your mother what REALLY happened to her mokomoko when you were six." Touga's voice held the threatening tone and the tone that promised he was not joking and was not afraid to put his eldest across his knee.

Growling in his frustration Sesshoumaru sat down and stared at his father, eyes narrowed on the elder dog demon. "If you have a second child, then why is he in an orphanage?"

Mind reeling, Touga tried to think of how to answer, before speaking. "I don't know, after InuYasha's birth, Izayoi disappeared along with the baby, I never heard about anything concerning them until now…I don't know why the boy is in an orphanage, but if his mother is no longer with him…what orphanage did you pick these two from Naraku?"

Naraku was silent as he felt his best friend, and for all intents and purposes older brother, staring at him as if silently commanding him to be silent. Naraku knew how Sesshoumaru felt about humans and hanyou in general; after all according to the young demon his father had always seemed to have a weakness for human females, and it was what had driven his parents apart. At least that had been what the younger Daiyoukai had believed until his mother had made it clear that her husband's activities were not in fact what had made her leave, but that fact that she had fallen in love with another.

Now though, it was hard for Sesshoumaru to get rid of such prejudices, and that had been a part of the reason that Naraku had chosen Kagome and Souta, another had been the overwhelming power the young girl had possessed, and the fierce possessive nature she seemed to have hidden. Realizing that both the Inu youkai were waiting for his answer he gave a deep sigh before he sat down.

"I adopted the children from Samazuka Orphanage, BUT." He halted his father with one word as he sliced a look at the older demon. "Keep this in mind Father, the boy is cruel to others, he might not be what you are expecting. Though, should he be cruel to these two," He indicated Kagome and Souta with a tilt of his head. "Then Kagome has permission to punish him, being a miko in training, she could cause him more damage than she did to your eldest son just now."

With his warning delivered he allowed Souta and Kagome to their feet, both of which had decided that they were calm now. "Now, say good bye to your Uncle and Grandfather, today we are going to go shopping for the things you will require to fill your bedrooms." With that given he stood up and looked at the children.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru thoughtfully before she went over to Touga and threw herself on him in a fierce hug, then allowed Souta to hug the older man while she turned to Sesshoumaru and glared at him. "You're a big meanie!" with her opinion asserted, the young girl headed for the foyer to wait for her new father, Souta trailing after her with his thumb in his mouth.

With the children out of the room he turned narrowed eyes to both Inu youkai and spoke quietly so that the children would not hear. "Do not think that because they are children they will forgive all. Nor will I, they are my children, and my responsibilities, you I trust." He said the last three words directed at Touga before looking at Sesshoumaru. "You I do not, which is why I am seeking a miko that can train her, she holds the potential to be greater than Midoriko herself. As such, be prepared for her to stand up to you as she grows older and hold the power to back her words." With that he turned and left.

He had purchased car seats for both children yesterday after adopting them, and was now strapping them in.

"Daddy, can we paint my room pink?" Kagome looked at her father with wide hopeful eyes.

Groaning, Naraku closed his eyes as he thought 'what possessed me to get a little girl…?'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank everyone who's left reviews for this fan fiction, it's made it very fun for me to write, and I am loving reading all the comments everyone has for it, I hope to hear more from you all!

Naraku felt like his head was going to explode as he looked at all the things that he had allowed Kagome to pick out for her new room. Pink, everything was some shade of pink…he didn't know whether he was just going to let this happen or if he'd put his foot down and try to put in some other colors so it didn't seem like a pepto bismol monster had come into the little girls room and thrown up all over it.

At the same time he worried that if he tried to tell her no she'd start crying, and after Souta's episode at Touga's he did not want to think of what the young girls tantrum would be like, and if it would have parts of her abilities in it.

"Daddy!" A sharp tug on his jacket brought Naraku's attention to the tiny boy beside him.

"Yes Souta…?"

"Onee-chan's jumping on the bed!" Pointing to a bed where, indeed, a tiny Kagome was jumping up and down on it, giggling as if she was being tickled by invisible feathers.

"Kagome!" Naraku rushed over, feeling his cheeks throb from embarrassment, and he looked around to make sure that there was no one watching before he snatched the young girl off the bed. "What are you doing, this is a bed, it is not to be jumped upon, and if you want to do such things I will buy you a bouncy house."

Kagome was surprised when she was suddenly snatched off the bed, and looked up with wide chocolate eyes at the taller male, her eyes sparkling at the mention of a bouncy house. "Really? Can it be a castle?" Wiggling free, the girl darted off, before returning with a small plushie of a pure white dog with golden eyes. "Can I get this too Daddy?"

Staring at the dog, he let his mind wander to the other white dog that he knew, and wondered how Sesshoumaru would react to the plushie. Feeling a mean intent in him he nodded his head, giving the girl permission. "On one condition. You must choose less pink items for your room, I want you to choose some white items to match him." He thought that was a fair idea, and since the girl seemed taken with the toy he figured that it would work.

Looking at the stuffed dog in her arms her tiny mind raced, she could get other things then the pink stuff she wanted if he got her the dog. Though this was an interesting prospect for the girl, she was smart enough to realize that her father was trying to play her into his own plans. "…Alright." Agreeing, the young girl turned and found something interesting; going towards a picture with a room design on it she stared at the image before she pointed at it. "I want that!"

Coming over to the picture, Naraku frowned at the bedroom image, it was for an adult bedroom, the bed was not something for one as small as her, and the inside of it was what one would find in an older child's room, a desk for a computer, tall dressers, even bed side tables. "That is not for someone your age, the furniture-"

"Not the furniture daddy, THIS!" Hopping up she pointed at the walls behind the furniture. The walls were painted to resemble a dark forest, but at the same time you could see freshly fallen snow on the bottom of the walls, the ceiling as well was painting to resemble a starry sky with scattered clouds over it.

Seeing it he was pleased with the young girls decision and nodded his head, maybe now she would change her style of bedroom items. "You know that your pink items will not go very well with that color scheme." Stating this he looked down at the girl, who then looked around the furniture store, and took off like a shot, removing small post it notes from items shed marked, and going around to find the ones she thought would match her wall design best. She ended up getting mostly dark blue items, but her bed was different, she had marked an image this time, similar to the wall idea, and the bed set-up was one she truly wanted.

Naraku made notes of what she chose before going over to the image the young girl stood beside. "Kagome…."

"Please Daddy? Please it's SO pretty!" Kagome turned her eyes on him, poking out her lower lip and making it tremble, her brown eyes wide and watering as she gave him the puppy dog pout face.

Feeling his will crumble, he sighed and made sure to make a note of what the girl wanted. Once again, he wondered why he got a girl, when Souta was so much easier to handle.

The boy in question was following him around and would place his own post it notes on items he wanted, which, now that Naraku saw, wasn't very much. Worried that the boy might not want much from the store, he looked down to see him staring at something, chocolate orbs tracking until they landed on the image he was staring at, and he felt his heart stop as he caught sight of what was on it.

In big bold lettering read 'CATS TO GOOD HOMES'


	5. Chapter 5

"No." Naraku's voice was firm as he stared down at not just one, but TWO children whose eyes were staring up at him with that damned pouting face.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Both tiny voices chorused as they held up the flyer for kittens pleading with their father in the middle of the furniture store.

"No." The word was forced through gritted teeth, there was nothing he hated more than felines, after a rather bad run in with a panther demon he had sworn off felines of all types for life.

Then came the tears…not from Souta though, but from Kagome, alarming the older man as her lower lip wobbled and big fat tears rolled down her face. His spine stiffened in case she used her powers, but felt his insides clench at the little girls hiccupped words.

"W-we never h-had a pe-pet before m-mommy and da-daddy d-died, w-we were g-going to g-get one the-the day a-after t-the ac-accident." It was hard to understand the girl through the hiccupped and gasping from the tears, but from what Naraku could glean, this was more than about just a cat and he slowly picked up the crying little girl, unsure of really what to do he just held her until her tiny form stopped shaking.

Finding that he couldn't deny her this now that he knew how important it was to the little girl he heaved a sigh. "Fine, we will get two kittens, BUT, we will not be getting them until we have bought all the necessary items first. So, finish choosing your furniture and we will place the order for them to be delivered to the house." He placed the girl back on her feet and watched them both take off to finish their missions. With them sufficiently distracted he placed a call to his other friend, the one who shared the large house he lived in. "Hiten."

"Naraku? What, you calling to complain about the kiddies already?" Hiten teased his friend as he laughed.

"No, I am calling to request you, Bankotsu, and Miroku to do me a favor…I am bringing home two felines today."

"Ok….do you need us to like, make the house cat proof or something?"

"No, what I require is for you three to paint Kagome's new room…she has found a rather…difficult painting scheme for her new room."

"Please tell me it's not pink unicorns riding on rainbows I will kill you if you make me paint that."

A chuckle was given from the kumo youkai as he grinned a bit. "No, I will send you a picture of it presently." Turning his phone he took a few images of the layout that Kagome desired, before sending them to the man on the other end of the phone and returning to his conversation. "Can you do it?"

Hiten was silent as he looked over the images, going on his laptop to find larger images to work off of, finding the image he needed easily he inspected it before grinning. "You underestimate me. This will be simple."

"Hmm…even the ceiling?"

"…ceiling?" Frowning Hiten then noticed that there was indeed an image of the ceiling, cursing quietly he went back to searching for the correct image, his red eyes narrowed when he found the correct one, another more juicy curse was given as he growled, revealing a tiny fang. "This will be more difficult…" He admitted grudgingly.

Naraku couldn't help but grin widely at his friends' misfortune. "Then I suggest you begin searching for the necessary items…I will need an estimated time frame for this project to be finished so that the furniture they choose may be delivered. Also, Souta has requested that his room be painted in colors that promote calm and fun…that will be left to you three to figure out. Good-bye." With that he closed his phone right as the two children came running around the corner, and he felt himself smile as he thought of the misfortune the children had brought to his friend.

Hiten snarled as he hung up with Naraku, before he began to call the other two people who worked with him for his painting company. "Bankotsu, Naraku has given us a job, and it will require all three of us to make this happen. I'll send you the images for the concept, the wall idea is simple enough but the client also wants a ceiling piece…painted like a cloudy night with the stars peeking through."

A laugh was given; since Bankotsu could not fly the ceiling would be Hiten's job, while he and Miroku would work on the walls. "Your day and night are going to suck, since I'm guessing it's for the little girl who'll be joining us."

"Yeah…so find the paints we'll need, and get the monk ready. I want this started BEFORE they return home with their latest prizes…which, by the way, will be kittens."

"Son of a bitch!" Naraku was not the only one who hated cats, Bankotsu didn't like them either, mostly because when he was a little boy he'd been mauled by a mountain lion.

"Mhmm, so, get your butt in gear and call the monk and then give me the estimate so we can get this shit going." Hanging up after that Hiten stared at the screen of his computer, and felt a small smile come to his face. "well, at least it won't be boring anymore…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Keep up the reviews guys! I love seeing what you all think of the story! Also, the take on demons is something I came up with while writing this chapter, if you think it resembles someone else's idea then I apologize but it is not plagiarized.

Naraku had known that the bill for the furniture delivery would be extensive, so he hadn't minded the total, what he HAD minded was the sniveling imbecile that had stood behind him trying to buy a god damned toaster oven and was making snide comments about the children he had with him. The man had been a snake demon, and it had annoyed him further and further, until he felt he would snap.

Fortunately, Kagome had been the first to snap when the demon said something about Souta that had earned a whimper from the little boy. Naraku felt the charge of her purity moments before the snake demon was thrown from the line and was smoking. Though Naraku was proud of her, he made a mental note to quickly find a miko that could train her, it would be difficult he knew considering the sheer power she held inside her tiny frame, but he would somehow make it work.

After he'd smoothed things over with the manager a few seconds later, he had the two children in the car. "Now, due to the incident in the store we are going to have to make a slight change to your...kittens."

He heard the gasp of shock and of fear as he spoke and shook his head. "You are still getting your kittens, I promised them to you and you shall have them. The change is that Kagome, we are going to be getting you a neko youkai instead of a regular one. It will help you temper your abilities and over all be beneficial responsibilities wise."

Silence was his response and he looked into the rearview mirror to make sure they were not crying and frowned when he saw Kagome's confusion. "Why are you making that face?" He demanded.

"What's….aren't all demons like…you and grandpa?" She asked a bit hesitantly, she'd not had very much experience with demons that held animal forms like the two tailed neko's that Naraku planned to get her.

"Iie, there are certain youkai that can retain their more bestial forms, such as the two tailed neko demons, Sesshoumaru, Touga, and I are different, we are from the pure race of demons, we have no hanyou or human ancestors, it has allowed us to accumulate power to keep these more human appearances. It was a defense that the Kami's made for demons when we were created, so that it would be harder for humans to try and kill us like they were doing to the more animalistic demons. Though we look human, we still have our bestial forms that we revert to every now and then."

With his knowledge imparted, he noticed Kagome looking curious now, and he found himself remembering a story that Kimi, Sesshoumaru's mother, had told him and Sesshoumaru one night.

"There is a story that says that the kami's created two beings, humans and animals. The Kami's watched over their creations and soon noticed that a few of the humans seemed taken with their animals, in a way that was normal with humans. One such woman loved her wolf companion so much she refused all suitors, afraid that they would force her to let her companion loose. The woman was of royal blood, and her parents prayed every night to the Kami's to find the right partner for their daughter. Finally, one night the Kami's answered their prayers, Izanami took the wolf's soul one night, leaving his form behind, and with the help of her husband Izanagi and the God Fujin, Ryujin, Suijin, Tenjin, and the Goddesses Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, Uzume, and Inari, they created a form made from all elements and imbued some of their powers into the being they made before placing his soul into the form. This took three days and three nights, and for those three days and three nights the woman was inconsolable over the loss of her companion.

On the fourth day she locked herself in her chambers, refusing food and water; it was as she sat holding his old wolf body that his new form emerged from the trees. Even though he was in a different form the woman knew who he was instantly, and went to him. The Gods were pleased with their work, but were soon shocked at the human's reaction to the new creation. The woman had brought the man to her parents and told them who he was; terrified of such a creature the father reacted in violence, slaying the man before he could even defend himself. Devastated, the woman in turn killed herself, and Izanami revealed herself to be one of the on lookers. Taking both the form the Gods had given the wolf, and the woman's form, she decided they would be reincarnated together.

She then took the form the wolf had previously held, and brought them out into the gardens. The Kami descended from the Heavens and made another form for the man, this time they combined the wolf form with the one they had created, giving birth to the first ookami youkai. For the woman they placed inside her some of their powers, and brought her back to life, creating the first ever miko. They then cursed her parents to never have another child for their betrayal of their first born.

After this, word spread of the new beings and men and women from all over the world sought the Kami's gifts of new life. They only found one from each of the animals they had created, who had humans who truly loved them and wanted to be with them, and so, more youkai were created.

What the Kami's had not counted on though, was the life span of the youkai. Soon enough the humans that they had made monks and miko were dying, leaving behind their youkai families, children and husbands who missed them terribly. The Kami knew they could not continually bring back humans bodies, some of the humans had died from old age after all. It was Izanami who decided that those who truly loved their partners would be reincarnated, brought back to life to be with their loved ones once more but in a different form, and with the help of her husband she created the mating ceremony, where a youkai would share his own youki with the woman he chose to be with.

While this made the youkai happy, the Kami noticed another flaw in their plan, the humans that were returned as just humans were producing halfblooded youkai, hanyou, which were unable to hold their sanity for long after they turned three hundred, and would most times have to be killed by their families. This was not the only calamity to befall the youkai, the humans were rebelling against the demons, and their numbers greatly outweighed the youkai's own, they were being killed and were soon facing extinction.

The youkai turned to the Kami, begging for their help, unable to defend their families any longer. At first the Kami ignored their pleas, until finally they could no longer ignore the blood shed on their beloved world. Taking different measures this time, they created Daiyoukai, youkai who greatly resembled humans, enough to blend into the human world, and who held enough power to protect their families, this time though they also created more of their first creations, miko and weaker youkai, when they noticed that the Daiyoukai were becoming uncontrollable.

The youkai were rebelling against the humans, killing them without thought, some for food, others for their own enjoyment. The Kami were furious and created the miko and houshi with different abilities then the first, they held the Kami's own powers to destroy the youkai, and heal the humans that were hurt because of them.

After the miko made their purpose known to the demons, the struggle between the two beings began. Soon, the Daiyoukai took a different turn, and extended a treaty to the miko, they would control the weaker youkai, but the miko had to stop their own killings, leaving it to either the Daiyoukai to handle, or, if the youkai came too close to the humans, the miko.

The miko in turn sat with the houshi, discussing the treaty they had been given, before they invited the eight demons who had extended this idea to them to a neutral area to talk this over. The eight arrived, and to the miko and houshi's surprise, they were mates, the males had come up with the idea for the treaty due to their mate's pleas for peace, they were tired of losing their children. The treaty was discussed, and signed by both the youkai and the humans, thus the four Lords and Ladies were created."

Naraku had not meant to give the children such a detailed history, and he looked in the rear view mirror to find Kagome staring at him with wide wondrous eyes, while Souta sat in his car seat sleeping. Naraku did not know at the time his story had started something in motion he would eventually dislike.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright guys in the next few chapters will be time skips, so because of this, the chapters will be getting longer (hopefully) also, in this story, Kirara's kind of demon are neko youkai, the Daiyoukai feline's such as Touran or those like her will be feline youkai, and the reason normal cats are called cats is so you won't confuse the kitten Souta gets with Kagome's. In this as well, Byakuya is Naraku's brother while Kagura and Kanna are his children, and in this they are both supposedly dead, so for a while they will not appear in the story and mention of them will upset Naraku, they will appear later in Kagome's High School years.

It had been rather easy to find the items a normal cat would need, it was finding the things a neko youkai would need that was harder, but he decided that it was worth it when he saw how excited Kagome was.

The new feelings of delight at the children's emotions was strange for him, but he already knew that he would do anything for these children, even kill if it came down to it. He had never felt like this before, not even when he had his own children…he pushed the thoughts of Kagura and Kanna out of his mind, not willing to think about the two girls or their mother.

Feeling the tug on his pant leg, he looked down to see Kagome was the one pulling on his pants, but she wasn't looking at him, instead she was staring at something in the cat area. "Daddy….why is that demon in there?" Curiosity brought Naraku's eyes up to where the girl was staring, and he was surprised to see the neko youkai sleeping curled up in the container that housed the normal cats.

Deciding that the Kami were indeed against him, that he had used up all good luck by getting these two, he knew instantly that the little girl would want the tiny kitten, never mind that they had nothing to feed her, but regardless he got the sales associate and within moments the neko youkai was in Kagome's arms. He was impressed, the tiny thing was a two-tailed neko, which was very rare in this day and age, the two-tails were both neko and fire demon, they were able to change their forms as they got bigger, depending on the amount of youki they gained as they grew.

With this done, he put in a call to one other person while they were driving to the location of the kittens from the flyer that Souta wanted, he made sure that his blue tooth was in his ear, so that he would not get in trouble with local law enforcement.

"Hello?" The masculine baritone that answered the phone put Naraku a bit at ease; he knew this man would be able to assist him in his quest for items for the neko youkai that Kagome now held.

"Byakuya, I have need of your special services." Byakuya was the second child that Touga had adopted, it had turned out that the yume youkai was actually Naraku's brother as well, and Touga had eagerly adopted him after he had learned of this. Now, Byakuya ran an information gathering company, one that specialized in youkai related things, and Naraku knew that he was the perfect one to search for the things he would need.

"Naraku, how can I be of service to my onii-san?" Byakuya's tone lightened and you could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I have recently come to own a neko youkai, a two-tail to be specific, I need you to locate the items she will need while growing, as she is only a kitten at this time. Also, I need you to locate a miko willing to train a child in how her abilities will work."

"Why do you need a miko…? Could this have to do with the little ones you adopted yesterday?"

"Yes. The girl, Kagome, is a miko, and will be quite powerful, but as of yet she has no real control over her abilities, she can only lash out with her emotions and that is going to be troublesome as she gets older and even when she is in school. I need a teacher to show her how to control them without the outbursts, as well as be patient enough to actually care for the girls emotions."

"Alright, I'll see what I can dig up on both fronts; also I'll be in town this weekend so I expect to meet my niece and nephew! Can you let dad know I'm coming around, so he has my room ready?"

A snort was given from the kumo youkai as he made the turn that his navigation had told him to make. "You should call him yourself, though I doubt he will remember, he has come into some very distressing news…as such, you will sleep at my home, I will have a room prepared for your arrival." With that imparted and the destination coming up, he spoke once more. "I expect great results in little time Byakuya. Good-bye." With that he hung up as they pulled up to the curb of the home that the flyer had advertised, and Naraku saw the couple open the front door expectantly.

He had of course called ahead to be sure that the cats were in fact still available, and there was only one left, so he got out and began to undo the fastenings on Souta's seat. "Kagome, you will remain here, there is only one kitten and as such we will be paying for it and leaving afterwards. We will pick up the items that you will need for tonight, pajamas and such, then we will return home. Your rooms will be done within the next few days, so you will both have to sleep in a guest bed once more."

Once Souta was free and on the ground, the little boy shot towards the house, and Naraku had to quickly close the car door to chase after the tiny being. By the time they reached the front door, the couple there was smiling and holding the tiny bundle of fur that Souta sought.

"Konchu-san, this is the kitten you were asking for." Holding the tiny bundle out to the little boy, for his wide eyes to inspect, Naraku was a bit surprised at the size of it, he was under the impression that the feline was at least three months, but it appeared to be around one month with its size, it alarmed him until he remembered that the couple had warned him that the kitten in question was a runt, and therefore smaller than normal.

Souta found the kitten acceptable and took it gingerly into his arms as Naraku handed over the agreed payment amount, and nodded to the two before he took his son back to the car. He was already beginning to be a bit twitchy when it came to the kittens, but he knew that there was no going back now.


	8. Chapter 8

The years had seemed to fly by after the first few run ins with Kagome's abilities. Now he stood and watched his little boy enter the yochien he had chosen for him, it would have been the one Kagome had gone to if she had been younger when he had adopted her, but since she had been eight he had had to enroll her in third grade.

He would have preferred to have enrolled her in second grade, but there had been…issues with her academic profile. The orphanage she and Souta had been put in had no educational system really, as such Kagome had fallen behind in her studies and it had come down to Naraku to teach her. It had been a funny year mostly because Hiten and Bankotsu had helped them out and the two were not exactly scholars, Bankotsu had been bored after the first few minutes since it was all stuff he knew, whereas Hiten helped split the work load with Naraku, Naraku taught Kagome math, social studies, science, moral education, while Hiten taught her English, Japanese, P.E., music, art, shop class, and home economics. The only time Bankotsu had helped was during P.E. and shop class though.

While the year had been fun, Naraku had been relieved when Kagome had gone off to school. The relief had not lasted long and he had found himself unable to work the first few days, he always left early so he was at the school before it got out, and after a while the staff at the school had become accustomed to his presence, even giving him reports on Kagome when he asked.

Now though, he found it easier to let Souta go then it had been with Kagome, the boy was bright and he knew that he would do well with the other children like his sister had done. One Souta turned to wave and then went into the classroom, Naraku got back into his car and looked to the passenger seat, where Kagome was once again sitting, and once again he felt a bit of nervousness, he always felt like this when there was a new school year, this year Kagome would be in 4th grade, and she was already having problems with her abilities.

He had been informed by the miko he'd chosen as her teacher that this was normal, and it would continue to grow as she did, which worried Naraku since this would mean that the training would need to be stricter if she was to gain control before doing a child serious harm.

As they neared the front of Kagome's school he noticed that she was inching down her seat and fidgeting, which was unlike her. It worried him enough that he pulled over to the side and frowned at her. "You are nervous, why."

Kagome's big brown eyes looked up at her 'father' and she felt like he was staring into her soul as she licked her lips nervously as she was prone to do when about to say something he wouldn't like. "I don't want to go to school…"

This both alarmed and annoyed Naraku, it alarmed him because Kagome was not one to skip school, on the other hand it annoyed him because he did not abide by absences that were not because of a prior commitment, or illness. As neither was evident at this time with Kagome, he could only assume she was being silly.

"Kagome, you know better, you are not ill and we are not doing anything, you must go to school."

A heavy feminine sigh left the girls form. "I knew you'd say that…then can I at least not get a spanking for zapping the kids in my class?"

Alarm bells began to ring in the kumo's head as he stared at the girl, and when he finally spoke it was slowly to make sure his information was correct. "You wish to have permission to harm other students…students I am assuming are either hanyou or youkai, is that correct?"

A nod was given from the girl who fidgeted, this time closer to the door. "Yes…"

"Why." The one word was neither question nor request; he was demanding an answer from her.

"…there is a boy in my class who won't leave me alone. He keeps touching me, hugging me and stuff, and I know he'll be in this class with me because he said we would be, he's mean to me a lot, but no matter how much I ignore him he just finds something worse to do to me. Last time I saw him…he shoved me into the mud and took my umbrella when it was raining."

Naraku remembered that day, Kagome had gotten sick the next day because she had been not only soaked through but it had been cold that day. In fact she had been put in the hospital because she had ended up with pneumonia, and Naraku had been unable to properly care for her when the worst of her symptoms set in. "Who." Again, another demand not request.

Kagome swallowed softly and looked away from him before she answered. "…InuYasha…"


	9. Chapter 9

Naraku felt as if the world was yanked out from under him and a fire had started in his stomach. The name went through him like a sword and he sat there silently staring out the front window, before he started the car. "We are going to visit your grandfather and speak with him. You will tell him everything Kagome, and I do mean EVERYTHING." He knew his voice was harsh but he didn't care as he tapped his father's name on the cellphone, using his blue tooth to talk to him once more.

"Naraku, you should be dropping off Kagome not calling me-"

"I am bringing Kagome to your house, you will be there to receive us and you will talk to her." That was his only warning as he hung up the phone then called the school to inform them that Kagome would not be coming in that day. After that he drove quietly with Kagome, the air practically charged from his youki as he seethed. He had warned the older Daiyoukai male, and now there would be ramifications.

When the car pulled up to the home, Naraku made sure to park in the drive way, behind Touga's car so if he tried to make a getaway he would have to go on foot. Waiting for Kagome to leave first, he got out as well and walked with her to the front door, which was when it was opened by not Touga, but Sesshoumaru, who looked annoyed at being there at all.

"Why are you here?" Naraku glared at his best friend, knowing that Kagome had an aversion to the Daiyoukai and would not be pleased to see him at this moment; she would probably think she was in trouble.

"I was here to pick up some documents from father, he requested that I remain for your arrival and stay until you leave." He barely glanced at Kagome as he walked back into the home.

Naraku followed after the Inu youkai and glared daggers at his back, bringing Kagome with him. When they were in the living room and Touga had joined them Naraku looked at the girl and spoke, his tone a bit gentler than it had been earlier. "Tell him everything Kagome."

Kagome looked between the three males before her, swallowing thickly, feeling her heart hammer in her chest. She knew she should've just dealt with InuYasha herself, just zapped him enough to cause him discomfort, but instead she had let her cowardice get the better of her and now her father, uncle, and grandfather were going to reprimand her for it, she just knew it. But she spoke anyway, knowing she would be in more trouble if she ignored her father's command.

"Last year a boy joined my class…when he saw me he immediately started to pick on me. At recess he would push me around the playground, into the grass and dirt, sometimes onto the blacktop, other times he'd push me against the monkey bars or the swing set…after a while he got bored with that and started to pull on my pigtails when I wasn't paying attention…" In retaliation to that, Kagome had started to wear her hair down at school.

"After I started to wear my hair down…it got worse. One day he was really mean to me, he kept throwing his pencils at me, and finally threw his book at me. When I went to eat lunch with my friend Sango, he tripped me and my lunch went everywhere, and one of my loose baby teeth fell out…it hurt a lot cause it wasn't loose enough to come out yet, but I hit my face on a desk so it came out…when I started bleeding he got worse…he shoved my face into my food on the floor and told me that since I was a nasty human I should eat nasty food…" Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her lap, not wanting them to see her crying.

"After that day he started hitting me, he'd wait till I wasn't paying attention to him and would smack my head, sometimes he'd use his claws…on the last day of school though, he pushed me into the mud and took my umbrella after I left the school grounds…I couldn't call anyone so I walked home."

After she finished speaking she fell silent and waited for the reprimand from one of them. But it was her grandfather who spoke first, and it wasn't what she had expected at all. "What was the boy's name Kagome, I'll talk to his parents, this sort of behavior is not acceptable."

Swallowing once more she looked at her grandfather and took a breathe. "He said his name was InuYasha."

The name seemed to go over like ice water on a cat, and Kagome was unprepared when the youki in the room flared, from all three males, a whimper leaving her as she made a barrier trying to keep it from hurting her since excessive youki did affect her.

"I warned you." Naraku growled at Touga as he glared at him. "I warned you that if you found and brought him here, if he hurt them that he would suffer. Kagome nearly died from his actions, her pneumonia was caused by her walking in the rain that day that your hanyou bastard took her umbrella."

Kagome looked at her father, then her grandfather, and the tears came again as she understood why the name was not liked. "…jii-chan, is…is he your…your son?" The betrayal in her tone at the thought that her grandfather had allowed this cut off all the youki, even Sesshoumaru's, as all three men looked at her alarmed.

Sesshoumaru didn't like when females cried, especially tiny ones, and he had been around for a fit that Kagome had thrown once, which had held her miko abilities and had zapped him a few times before he'd managed to get out. While it hadn't hurt it was uncomfortable and he did not wish to repeat the experience any time soon.

He soon realized though that the tears were just tears, not a tantrum, the girl was legitimately upset by the news that InuYasha was in fact her grandfather's son, and that the behavior had been allowed. Sesshoumaru himself knew that while it was allowed back in the old times, it was frowned upon heavily now, since there were far more humans then there were youkai now. Also, though the territories were no longer governed by the four lords in the humans' world, youkai politics still held firm, and to the youkai world Touga Taisho was Lord of the West, and of this area of Japan when it came to the youkai who inhabited it. If word got out that his offspring had treated one of his own in such a way, it would cause havoc.

"Yes, Kagome, he is my son, though he does not live with me as I have had trouble tracking him down the last few years…whoever adopted him must have told him about you, I will find out who and set this right, I will bring him here and he will be punished for such actions. Should he continue to behave this way though, Kagome, I use my right as a grandparent to allow you to zap him as much as you want."


	10. Chapter 10

After that day, InuYasha was brought into the Taisho family, and Touga quickly found out the root of InuYasha's aggression and removed it from him, he brought InuYasha into the family like he wanted, the demons who had adopted him had only been interested in tormenting the boy nothing more, so they had told InuYasha about how Kagome had been adopted by his older brother and they loved her more than their own flesh and blood.

With InuYasha's bullying out of the picture, Kagome had begun to flourish in school, her grades were average which was fine with Naraku, as long as she did not slip beneath a C he had no objections, and he had to admit that having InuYasha in the family now was amusing. The Hanyou grew like humans did, so he stayed in the same grades as Kagome, and while before she was the victim of InuYasha, he had turned into her protector, and she had done the same for him.

This went on for years, with Kagome bringing in more and more people into his life then he was really comfortable with, but he couldn't deny her. But Naraku had noticed a definite change in the girl as she got older, she was no longer afraid of Sesshoumaru, in fact she would often go toe to toe with him, and even would egg him into a fight if she could.

Today though was the one time she had left the Daiyoukai stunned, along with her father and grandfather, hell even InuYasha was stunned into silence.

"…..you want Sesshoumaru to WHAT?" Naraku demanded, staring at the girl as if she'd lost her mind.

"I want him to teach me how to use a sword. Kaede-baa-chan said that a weapon can help me channel my powers, and that my archery isn't enough, so I thought that the best thing after that would be a sword and Sesshoumaru is the best swordsman I know, well, the best who will actually fight with me and not let me win because they're afraid of hurting me." She looked pointedly at her father and grandfather.

"But what about me? I could teach you!" InuYasha stood up glaring defiantly at his older brother who was staring blankly at Kagome.

"InuYasha, you're still learning how to master Tetsuaiga, while Sesshoumaru has not just Tenseiga, but Bakusaiga and Tokijin. Plus he was alive when swordsmanship was important for survival, he knows what will work for me and what won't. Plus, like I said, he doesn't like me as much as the rest of you so he's more likely to actually be honest about my training."

"No." The word was sung from all three adult males, who then looked at one another, Naraku's eyes narrowing on Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you not wish to train her? She is a star pupil." Though he was against the idea, he was still affronted that Sesshoumaru was not jumping at the chance to teach Kagome. Though the girl had brought up many good points, the father in him was not at all pleased about this idea.

"She is human." As if that explained everything the dog demon looked at Kagome, watching the teenager for her reaction to his denial. He was not at all pleased with this sudden change in the girl, well, to him it was sudden, but it had in fact been forming for the last few years. He was used to humans cowering before his powers, houshi and miko more so because they could not hope to battle him and win. Until this girl at least. He could feel the power in this one, if things kept progressing then she would indeed rival him in power, which caused a bit of fear in him, and also loathing for the girl herself. Though he would not admit such things infront of her or his friend, nor would he admit to the fierce protectiveness he held toward her, which was another reason he would not train her.

The girls reaction was not dejection as he had hoped though, but a smile at him before he was struck with a sudden shock of purity on his right leg, causing him to jump up and growl in frustration since it stung quite badly, and she had caused a reaction from him.

"Sorry!" Kagome looked as though she was truly sorry, as if it had been a horrible accident, which bothered Sesshoumaru more, if this girls emotions ruled her abilities, then this would be something he could not ignore as a member of the Demonic council like his father was. Being one of the last Daiyoukai in Japan he was on the council of twenty, like his father and brother Naraku, and if it got out that he had been approached and knew of this girls abilities and ignored them, he could well be challenged for his spot, and while he enjoyed fighting he was loathe to kill off any more of the demons left in Japan.

"Fine, I will teach you how to use a sword and channel your abilities into it." His tone was grudging and he was rewarded by a bright smile that caused his heart to skip, and him to frown deeply as he tried to ignore it and hmphed, moving from her and out of the house. Little did the Daiyoukai know this was just the start of things to come.

The next month though is what sealed his fate, in the form of a homeless little girl child, who looked so much like Kagome herself, that Sesshoumaru could not have ignored her had he truly wanted to. The girl was in an orphanage when he met her, and it was the same one his brother and Kagome had come from, which to him seemed like fate, years later when he thought about it. "Girl what is your name." He demanded of her, while he signed papers to state he was her legal guardian.

"Rin is my name…" The tiny child said as she smiled with a tooth missing grin of delight.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : Thank you everyone who gave me ideas, I decided to go with multiple ideas that I got for Kikyou, and one of the ideas for Shippo, so thank you Tisha, and Melissa for the Kikyou ideas, and thank you Katrina Kee for the Shippo idea, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, this chapter marks when I begin to split them in point of views, SO, this chapter will be written in Kagome's point of view, I'll start off each chapter with the names of the one who's point of view it'll be in.

Kagome had been practicing for months with Sesshoumaru, trying to learn all the ways she could use a sword, even though it was a bit difficult to learn something that he had learned in decades of practice, so today she was skipping lessons, well she wasn't exactly skipping since Sesshoumaru had cancelled today's lesson. So she was spending it outside, at the mall, on her laptop…yeah.

Sighing in boredom Kagome looked through the throng of online posts about the weather and different cute boys, until she came across one that caught her interest, it was a review on a video game she wanted to buy, so she clicked it and read through the very, detailed, review.

' _While this game boasts the usual graphics and even a few extra CG and NPC characters, I have to say the game as a whole was pretty standard, while most games have the same sort of plot line, something happens and it's up to your character to either solve the problem or survive after the disaster, this game was almost yawn worthy in its storyline. I finished it in one sitting, in six hours, that was how much it was similar to every other game I have played. The only noteworthy difference was that the main character is female and is in fact quite capable of handling herself without the use of a third party, but that was the only defining feature. If you are thinking of buying this, I suggest just buying Mark Matt's Bubblegum Chainsaw instead; it'll be a lot more riveting then this game.'_

Staring at the writing before her Kagome choked on the laugh that tried to bubble out, while she was surprised at the scathing review, she was more impressed with how MikoK453 was not afraid to say what was on her mind, it was so rare in women of this day, Kagome's mind strayed to the girl in her miko training class, a girl who resembled her greatly, but that had a different hair color, while hers was raven black the girl named Kikyou had a dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The girl was also quite talented and was in fact the teacher's favorite in the whole class, which irked Kagome greatly because she was the one who was most loathed by the teacher, mostly because the woman thought that she was purposefully keeping her powers in check, but ever since she was ten, after the little ordeal with a student in her school she'd realized her power had been considerably lessened.

This had yet to be reported to Naraku, and as such the man she'd come to regard as her father now thought that she was in fact pulling her punches and wasting his time, what was even worse was her grades were failing, she didn't know what else she could do other than study harder, but for some reason the formulas just weren't making sense to her, then of course there was InuYasha, while he considered to be nothing more than a sister figure now, Kagome had found herself increasingly fascinated by his silver hair, her head usually beating faster when he was around her, and his golden eyes usually had her all hot and bothered. Then, Sesshoumaru would come around and she felt like her entire body had been dumped in a tank of boiling hot water, every nerve ending became alive and it made it even harder for her to concentrate, but she had yet to tell anyone about this…well, anyone but her best friends Sango and Ayame, Ayame was different than most girls, while the young ookami had a thing for the ookami prince Kouga and Kouga was interested in Kagome, Ayame didn't let it get her down or even in the way of her budding love for him, after all, the two had been engaged since birth.

Running through a check list Kagome checked her watch and sighed softly, before she got to her feet, she heard a shout of alarm a second too late, before something hot, and another something cold was dumped on her, her body freezing in place before her eyes slowly turned to look at the wide eyes of a red haired kitsune who seemed shocked at his actions. "I…I'm so sorry….!" The boy stuttered and he took off, leaving Kagome there staring after him in shock at her predicament, before she gave a breathy sigh and pulled out her cellphone, she'd have to call Sango and ask the girl to bring her a change of clothes and quite possibly some dry shampoo.

"Today is going to suck…."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OMG ANOTHER STORY UPDATES OoO Lol sorry about the long wait guys I promise to try getting back into the swing of things!

Naraku had started the out relatively well, he had woken before Kagome and gotten ready for work, knowing that the session with Sesshoumaru was cancelled today as the inu youkai was to be in a board meeting with him and the older daiyoukai, he had gone into work expecting the same problems as always.

It was only half-way through the day that problems began to arise, and the kumo youkai found that he was in over his head. What the problem was, was in the form of a written letter from someone he had not expected...his ex-wife.

Apparently the woman was moving back to town, and the children he had since ignored desired to stay with him for a time after they arrived. That wasn't the issue, the issue he had was with her demand that he remove the two children he'd adopted from his home immediatly, and permanently. While he knew that the onna had no way to actually do anything if he didn't comply, he knew that she could turn the children against him, Kagome, and Souta, and Naraku did infact fear for his adoptive children, who were now more like his birth children then even Kanna and Kagura.

His mind reeled at the implications and possibilities, and not in a good way, if this was what he thought it was, which he assumed was a declaration of war from his ex-wife, it was going to get ugly and fast. With no qualms he stood and went for his father's office, he would need the old inu's help with this one.

Knocking once, he waited for the 'enter' before going in, glad to see that no one else was in the room, except Sesshoumaru who he would have shared this information with as well at some point. for now he shut and locked the door, not wanting someone to come in, and as well as throwing the lock placed a barrier around the room courtesy of the youki stored in a mechanism installed in the lock, which allowed for no sound to leave the confines so their conversation would remain private. "I must speak with you."

Touga watched his son enter the room and throw the lock, and he sighed as he set his pencil down, knowing that it was going to be a long conversation. "What is it?"

Instead of telling him, Naraku walked forward and handed the folded paper over to his father, before sitting in the chair infront of his desk and waiting.

After a few moments, Touga cursed before handing the paper to Sesshoumaru who read it over, and the only change in his features was a slight tipping of the corners of his lips downwards.

"You said she wouldn't be a problem..." Naraku's tone was accusing as he spoke to Touga, annoyed that this was happening, after his father had sworn that he had paid the woman off.

"She isn't supposed to be, but it seems like she is moving back at the request of her children Naraku, in which case they are the problem, not her. Though her demands for you to remove Kagome and Souta are insane, at best." touga didn't like the welp's tone, but he understood his frustration, after all he would be too if the positions were reversed.

"I will not have her or my children dictating to me what to do." His voice was firm and cold as he spoke, his mind returning to the day that he'd told Yura to leave...

-13 years ago-

"You promised you would take care of me!" Yura's voice was a heavy whine as she placed her hand on her overly pregnant belly.

"That was before you tried to trap me in a marriage for money." Naraku's voice was cold and deadly as he looked at his once fiance, eyes narrowed on her face as she gave a little pout.

"I keep telling you Nara-chan that it's not what you think-"

"Cease calling me that, I have told you I detest it." His tone now was a snarl as he glared at her. "If it is money you seek, then I shall have money wired to your account for child-support and an allowance each month to take care of my children, but I do not want to see you before me again."

"...you promise?" Yura's eyes held a glint in them that Naraku now recognized, she was a greedy bitch alright, just as Sesshoumaru had warned him.

"Be gone, and take your bastards with you." He held no love for his oldest or the unborn child that Yura carried, Kagura was three and he was sure that she would forget him, and Kanna would not know him.

-Present-

"I do not know why she is returning, she still gets the same amount of money as she did before, as well as extra for child support." Touga was the one to break him from the memories and return him to the present day.

"It matters little, her demands will not be met no matter what she threatens-"

"NARA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

All three men stiffened as they turned to look at the door, Naraku feeling his blood pounding in his ear. "She would not..."

"NARA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOOOOOOU?"

"She would." Sesshoumaru growled the words as he looked at his brother and friend. "It seems she knows you too well."

Touga sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead. "Go, find out what she wants, and remove her from the building, with Security if you have to."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Having re-read my other chapters I realized that I said that Naraku thinks the children to be dead, so I'll fix it here 'kay? Kay. ALSO, I know I mentioned Miroku earlier in this as a Houshi, but I'm going to make him a Holy Demon, The pure blooded demon child of a Miko and a Dragon Youkai so yeah.

"I'm telling you Nara-chan this is all Kagura and Kanna's idea!"

Yura's voice rang shrilly in the office confines as Naraku stared at her across his desk top, using his 'don't fuck with me peon' stare to try and worm the truth out of her. "you expect me to believe that after all these years, that those children suddenly wish to know me? I find this hard to believe, no, I find this impossible to believe. All I can assume is that you have returned to try and get more money from me, and that is not going to happen."

Yura's blood red eyes narrowed on her ex-boyfriend, while she had wanted a bit more money, she was in fact not lying about why she was back in this awful town, she hated it here, it only reminded her that she'd failed in her plans to get Naraku.

Her plans would've been perfect if only she hadn't gotten drunk that night and if only she hadn't hit on Sesshoumaru. She had always thought Sesshoumaru to be very attractive and that night she had been unable to stop herself from trying to bed him, even though she knew that Naraku would hear about it.

Now Yura sat across from Naraku, hating her children right now for having her be in this position, this was all Kagura fault anyway, the girl had been highly unreasonable in the last two years, she also hated Naraku right now, more than she had before, she had no idea how the girl had found out that Naraku had adopted two human children, which she had been raging ever since.

While Yura wanted nothing to do with Naraku she could understand her position, after all what child wouldn't have been angry at her parents after finding out that they loved a child who was not even born theirs, more than they loved their own children. Well, if Yura was being totally honest, she didn't really feel for her daughter, she just wanted more money.

"Believe what you want, but it is the truth otherwise I would have never come back here. You know as well as I do that I hate this place, after all none of them could recognize my greatness and talents, I had to go all the way to America to open up as hair salon! America for kami's sake! Their hair damage is just awful, half the time I'm conditioning instead of cutting hair-"

" Yura I don't care about your frivolous problems, you have my answer and my answer is no. No I will not make Kagome or Souta move out, and no I will not be giving you more money, now take your children and leave and do not bother me at work again." Naraku's voice was hard and cold and left no room for disobedience as it cut off Yura's ranting.

" You may be able to get rid of me Naraku but you can get rid of your children, while Kanna may not care to know you Kagura is not the same, she's old enough by youkai standards to live on her own now, and if she chooses to she will stay here." While Yura was annoyed that her plan had not worked she was grateful to get rid of the rebellious teenage youkai, and leave her as a problem for somebody else to deal with.

"Leave, now or I will call security to remove you." Naraku did not like being threatened especially by some gold digging tramp.

With a swirl of her hair and a hmph for effect, Yura left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Naraku stared at the close door and wondering just what happening, and how he was going to deal with it, he did not think that Kagome would be happy about this turn of events, and he had no particular desire to meet a girl who couldn't even take no for an answer, least of all if it was his own child. He didn't want Kagura in his life, he had not wanted her when she was a baby why would he now?

"This is going to be a very very long day."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: For a while this will be the last chapter for Adoption on Dokuga, I'll be placing other chapters on , so look for my handle YukiEternity there and you'll find Adoption as well as Demon Miko and Travelling Miko, mostly because the chapters will be under 600 words sometimes, and I don't want to have a chapter or story taken down because it did not meet Dokuga rules. So, with that in mind, please enjoy the latest chapter!

Sesshoumaru watched his newest 'stray' rush in small circles as she pointed out which pieces of furniture she wanted for her new room, and he tried very, very, hard not to cringe at the color she kept choosing…PINK.

Closing his eyes he felt himself give a barely audible sigh as he remembered seeing the small girl before this day. She had been playing in the park alone, and he had wondered where her parents were before pushing the thought aside and continuing to work, though the image of her had stuck in his mind for weeks afterwards.

When he had found her at the orphanage, he had been surprised, he had thought she had a family with as nicely dressed as she had been when he'd seen her. He'd been told by the elder worker in the shelter that she was only dressed nicely because someone made anonymous donations of clothes, food, and toys to them. It had taken him seeing the toys and the clothes to know who the donor was, and he fully intended to tell Naraku about his little princess's spending habits.

Pulled back to the present he heard Rin's gasp of delight, and he looked up, eyes widening a fraction as he saw what she was staring at. "Rin-"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin get this?"

The excited tone, sparkling pleading eyes, and smile were his undoing as he closed his eyes, nodding a fraction so that she could see it. The soft squeal she let out, told him more than actions or words how much she appreciated his allowing the concession. Opening his eyes, he stared darkly at the bright pink dresser set, it wasn't the color that offended him, no, it was the small white puppies that decorated it. He knew more than anything that this would be what Naraku nettled him about, besides adopting the young girl.

Gritting his teeth minutely, he counted to ten, glad that the young girl had gone flitting off to find more furniture. Checking over the items she had selected, he realized that the only thing missing was the bed of which she had not yet chosen. Frowning, he turned to move after his little flibbertigibbet, stopping when he located her. "Rin, you have already chosen a desk, it is time for you to choose a bed so we can leave." He had other things to get the girl after all, clothes, and from what he remembered of Kagome's childhood, toys would be needed.

Has he not been watching her, he would have missed the slight stiffening of her small body, but he had been watching and it concerned him. "You are avoiding finishing this trip, this must cease, and there are other places to go before we return home."

Her small head nodded, before she continued around, going for the bedding section this time, in a much more subdued manner. While Sesshoumaru had wanted to hurry along the shopping trip, he did not like the sudden change in the girl. Though he was no fool, he would ask her after their shopping was over with, when she was in the car and unable to flit away from him.

"Can Rin have this one…?" Pointing at something, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to it, and his eyes narrowed at the very underwhelming bed she had chosen, and he felt himself growl slightly. "Rin, you will choose a more appropriate bed, or I will."

His order given, he watched as Rin seemed to brighten a bit, and then she began to look at the options available to her.

They left the store after another twenty minutes of back and forth, before Rin had decided on a white and pink four poster bed with a princess canopy top, the sheets were pink and white as well as the pillows, and he checked off the furniture from his mental checklist.

"We will go clothing shopping for you. You will need clothes to wear both at home and school." Scrolling through his phone, he looked for the nearest clothing store in the large shopping center, his car had left for the time being, and he would not call it back to take them halfway across town only to dismiss it again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama can Rin have one of these?"

A shudder stole down Sesshoumaru's spine as he looked up to see the tiny ball of fur his ward had picked up and held, a small cardboard box sat on the ground, and he grit his teeth together at the hopeful look not just on his ward's face but the felines as well. He hated felines with a fierce passion, and would have denied her request had one of the other kittens in the box cried, and her eyes watered in response. It was now he knew he could not deny her the request, and found himself raising the stakes. "You will take them all, and we will add a visit to the vet to the places we will go."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters all those rights belong to Miss Rumiko Takahashi.

With the new addition of Rin to his household Sesshoumaru had been cancelling most of his swordsmanship sessions with Kagome, leaving the teenage girl with nothing to do all day except play games and spend time at the mall, after all wasn't that how summer vacation was supposed to be spent?

This thought of course did not cheer Kagome, as she sighed to herself while leaning back on the bench she sat upon. Today she had gone to one of the few parks in Tokyo that did not have a playground for children, which left it pretty much bare and empty. She thought it appropriate considering her mood as of late, which was dark and unpleasant.

First Naraku had let Kagome know about Kagura and Kanna, then she had actually run into Kagura, which had been an awful experience, one she had decided not to tell Naraku about, but still the vile woman's words rang through her mind.

" _He only 'adopted' you to replace us, since he couldn't get us back from our mother."_

Then the piece de resistance….

" _You are a schoolgirl with a crush, and will fall far short of the sort of perfection any demon would desire in a mate let alone the great Taisho."_

Kagome had been talking to Sango at the time, complaining about the fact that Sesshoumaru had been cancelling their sessions without explaining to anyone why, in fact he had not even been visiting his family members so they had no idea what was going on either.

After the encounter with Kagura, Kagome had begun to think about her adoptive family, and her mind whirled with thoughts, did they really love her, was she only a replacement, was she truly not good enough in their eyes?

This was what had prompted the girl to spend time in secluded places such as this, usually letting her imagination get the better of her. She had never thought of Sesshoumaru in such a way before, or at least that's what she kept telling herself, but as days had gone on without word from Sesshoumaru other than more cancellations, she had begun to think maybe she was deluding herself.

Feeling the stinging in the back of her eyes, Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to fight the wave of tears coming once again. This was another reason she liked coming here, she didn't have to pretend to be happy like at home. Naraku was a kumo youkai so he didn't have an amazing sense of smell, however InuYasha did which was why she had been avoiding one of her best friends, and she didn't want him to know she was upset and go rushing off to find out why.

"Um e-excuse me…?"

A small voice broke through Kagome's thoughts and her head craned up from its laid back position to look down at the CUTEST little demon she had ever seen. Staring at him she felt her heart swelling with a new emotion, his red hair was shabby and long, but it was obvious that it had been cut and poorly at one point. His little body was stuffed into ill-fitting pants and shirt, little feet in large shoes that looked deeply uncomfortable for the tiny thing, but the cutest part to Kagome was his little fluffy tail in the back of his body.

But her desire to hug the cute little demon faded as she saw the cuts and bruises on his face and hands, his left eye was swollen, and, her own problems gone, Kagome felt the acidic feeling of anger bubbling up inside, who could EVER hurt such a cute little thing?!

"Oy kit!" The sound of a loud male voice caused the little boy in front of her to stiffen, and now Kagome noticed that he had small pointed elfin ears, much like Sesshoumaru's and she knew he was a youkai as well. Looking up she saw a pair of ookami youkai coming their way, they were buff and hulking looking, also stupid looking as well. This did not endear them to her, but what settled things for her was the cowering kitsune before her, whom she scooped up into her arms and stood with, glaring darkly at the ookami who stopped short, staring at her in confusion.

"Let the kit go onna, we got no beef with you."

"Yeah the kit owes us and we've come to collect so back off before we-"

Before the second ookami could finish speaking he jumped a mile and three feet away from them, his hand which had been reaching out towards Kagome and the kit was smoking, and blackened.

There was quiet for three seconds, before both ookami roared, one in agony, the other in anger.

The one pissed off now charged at Kagome, who let the leash she kept on her reiki slip finding that she wanted to take her anger out on these bullies and teach them a lesson.

Half an hour later the ookami were running, smoking and charred in places, and Kagome sat back down, beads of sweat formed on her face as she leashed back her powers, unable to believe she hadn't purified their youki to the point of making them human.

"A-are you a miko…?"

The quavering little voice helped her pull back her reiki before she looked down to the small form in her arms, and though he was scared he didn't appear to be of her, more what she was.

"….yes, I'm a miko..." Tentatively she raised her fingers to touch the edge of one of his bruises, and she felt the prick of tears once more, this poor little thing had been hurt by someone much more powerful than he was, and it wasn't fair.

"Where are your parents…? They should know-"

"I don't have any…they died last month..."

It took the words a time to penetrate her mind and when they did, Kagome looked down and saw herself in the kit, and that was what broke the damn.

Eyes spilled over with tears as she buried her face into the small kits hair, body shaking with her quiet sobs, whispering over and over "I'm sorry."

Once the crying had stopped she had pulled back and stroked the kitsunes hair. "What's your name…?"

"S-Shippo…why are you crying?"

"Because little one…I was like you once…Shippo, I'm going to adopt you."

And like that Shippo had joined her family. Or at least he would once she convinced her father to do the paperwork for her.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I had a plan for little Shippo but decided to change things a bit…hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the InuYasha franchise all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

"No."

The blunt answer was given the moment he had seen the pleading look on Kagome's face as she stroked the kitsunes head, and he knew what she wanted. It was bad enough that the girl had been acting oddly the last few days with her fake cheer, but he would not take in a youkai kitsunes kit because it was beat up.

"But, he doesn't have anyone else, please papa!"

Naraku felt his left eye twitch as she used that name on him, he knew that tone and name combined meant she would get her way, she always did, either by being cute, or downright annoying, and as he wanted to avoid the annoying part he looked to the kitsune, taking in his appearance. He knew a few Kitsune youkai and they all took care in their appearance but this one, he looked as if he had been trying to take care of himself for some time now…

Sighing in resignation he sat in the armchair across from Kagome's. "Kagome, even if I say yes, adoption a youkai child is much different than adopting a ningen one. There are laws, regulations, hours of paperwork and court dates, and even then there is no guarantee that they will let you have him, there are other kitsune youkai out there who would be thought of first then an untrained miko."

Had he not been staring at her intently he would have missed the emotion that ran through her eyes, and he decided then that he would finally get what was wrong with her out of her. Now.

"Kagome…I will think about this, but right now the decision rests on your answer to this…will you finally tell me what has been wrong with you for the last two weeks?"

He watched her eyes widen a fraction in surprise, and he didn't' need her to speak to know what she was thinking. "Yes, I noticed it, as have others, we are worried but thought you would come to us when you were ready. But I am not a patient man, you know this, and I am tired of waiting, I want to know why you have been acting oddly towards your family."

Watching her, he saw the dark emotion in her eyes, and he felt a sharp stab in his chest as things fell into place as he sat back and looked at her. "When did you meet Kagura?"

The slight flinch was all it took to cement his theory. "Kagome…what did Kagura say to you?"

He watched her for long moments, and finally, what felt like eons passed, before she spoke.

"That…I was a replacement…for her and Kanna…that…that I wasn't good enough for…for a youkai to love…" Her voice trembled on the last part and he saw her eyes turn glassy from unshed tears.

He had never really been a physical man, but he knew words would not be the only way to soothe her, as he stood and moved towards her quickly, heart breaking at the look of sadness on her face as he gathered her and the kit into his arms and held the girl tightly, his body trembling slightly from barely suppressed emotions. He would speak to Kagura and send her back to her mother if she did something like this again. "That is a LIE." He hissed in her ear as he held her head to his chest.

"You were not born of my flesh and blood, but you are more my child then she will ever be, I was told to have a child for the company, and I knew of Kagura and Kanna, but instead I adopted you and your brother, YOU were the child I wanted, not them. I did not want children poisoned by a woman like their mother."

He felt more than saw the words soothe something inside the girl, who used one arm to cling to him now, and though he wished it wasn't so he had a feeling he knew that the last part wasn't directed at him, she was fifteen and she had entered puberty, he had noticed a change in her almost immediately when Sesshoumaru had begun to cancel their sessions and he would speak to the Dai about it, without revealing Kagome's secret.

After a few moments, he and Kagome broke apart and he looked down at the kitsune held in a protective manner in her arms, he could see things she did not, small cuts made only by ookami claws, the scent coming from him was enough to alert even his dull nose that a clan had attacked this boy, and if there was a clan out there with a warrant against this kitsune then no others of his kind would take him. It was this thought that prompted his questions to the kitsune.

"What did you do to have an ookami clan attack you?"

Shippo stiffened slightly in Kagome's arms, before looking at Naraku, the kumo watched the kitsune take in his appearance and energy, he could feel the little youkai's own youki buffering against his own to see his power, so he flared it in response to the prying, watching the kitsune pull in his own youki and cower in Kagome's arms pleased him, as he leashed his energy again.

Finally, after long moments of silence he spoke. "They killed my mama and papa…Papa and Mama went to the leader's house for a party and never came back…I heard the leader saying he killed Papa to get his territory so I sent a kitsunebi at him…"

The silence that followed was thunderous at this declaration as Naraku sat and stared at the young kitsune, if he was right, if the ookami had indeed done this…the implications politically were astronomical, there would a war between the kitsune and ookami regardless on if the other ookami were part of the plot or not. This was bad, what was worse was the kit had attacked a youkai leader, a clan leader no less, as such they could demand reparations against him even if he did no harm.

Body tightening in response to the sudden idea of threat upon the kit, and subsequencially his own child as Kagome would not let the kit go even should the court decide not to give the kit to her, she would adopt him as friend and ally and would protect him against all threats.

"I must speak to Chi-Chiue…Kagome, I will call Izayoi to come and help you clean up and tend to the kitsune, Chi-chiue will join her in coming, as will Sesshoumaru I am assuming as well as InuYasha. Should you wish to not let them know you have been upset you should sit upstairs...though if you wish to confront Sesshoumaru about the lesson cancellations you may do so."

Kagome stared at her father, feeling he was again her father, and she knew he knew her secret about Sesshoumaru, he was giving her the option to hide or to fight, and she never would hide when given the choice. "I want to talk to him."

"Good, then when you and Izayoi have finished tending to the kit you three will join us they will want to know what we are facing, and you will keep the kit here over the summer and homeschool him."

That decided, Naraku left the two to go to his office, and he couldn't help but smile slightly to himself. He'd known the day that he'd taken in Kagome his life would change forever, and he was right.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: InuYasha and their characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, the idea behind Adoption belongs to Keva-chan.

The servants raced around, hurrying to prepare extra dinner for the arriving guests, getting the guest rooms prepared, and gossiping like twittering hens in Naraku's opinion. He trusted his staff implicitly, and knew they would not embarrass him or betray him for anything. It was why his staff was so close knit, he could afford no amount of disloyalty and any found was quickly dealt with.

He had called his father first, and the elder Dai had reacted as he had expected. Lots of cursing and shouting before telling Naraku he'd be over with the family. He had then reached out to Sesshoumaru, and was pleased that the Inu had reacted the same as his father, silence that spoke louder than any cursing and promising to be there within the hour, with an extra person in tow who would need her own room.

He of course had been curious, but he knew it would be sated when the Dai arrived, for now he had to oversee the preparations. Kagome was upstairs bathing the kitsune from what he had been told, though there had been no running water he assumed she had changed her mind. Sighing to himself, he started to think over who he knew that could make clothing for the kitsune, it would need to be youkai made and infused with the kits youki so that it would grow with him as the clothes that he and Sesshoumaru had worn back in the Sengoku Jidai had.

Sitting back in his large office chair, he thought of how he was going to deal with his other problem…Kagura. She would need to be put in her place, immediately, he would not allow this to happen to Kagome again. A soft knock at his door brought him from his thoughts and he sat-up when the butler came to his view. "Sir…there is a woman here and she is insisting to see you, but I-I don't know who she is…she claims to be your daughter sir-"

"It's not a claim I AM his daughter!"

The sound of the foreign voice caused his spine to stiffen, he knew that the girl would come but he had not expected it to be this soon, and the fact she was here meant she had either followed Kagome home or had known and had been biding her time. He assumed it was the latter, and wanted to get this over with quickly, before Kagome came downstairs, or his other expected gusts arrived.

"It's alright Kai, let her in." His voice was devoid of emotion as he watched the butler move aside and allow the young woman into his office. While the door closed her looked over Kagura, and he was disgusted. She was dressed in flashy, tight clothes that left no imagination to what she looked like without them, the heels were offensively decked out in glitter, and they hurt his eyes to look at. But when he looked upon her face he found similarities between himself and her, and it irked him. "Why are you here." It was not a question, it was a demand for the answer.

To his irritation she strode forward and flopped into one of his arm chairs before his desk. "I want her gone before I move in." The demand was spoken with no hesitation and a certainty was in her voice that she would get her way.

Anger spiking he felt his youki flare, and was pleased to see her eyes widen and suddenly she didn't look so sure of herself. "You seem to be under the misguided impression that you are moving here. Let me be clear in this, you are not welcome here, nor will you be in the future as you are right now. You are only my child by biology, you were sent away with your mother, willingly. I signed over all rights to you for a reason Kagura. You are NOT my daughter, you may share DNA but I did not raise you, Kagome is my daughter, I raised her, I loved her from the moment I saw her tiny fierce blue eyes. You should have realized that whatever your mother told you about me, if she told you I wanted you it was a lie. Now, get out of my house, stay out of my sight and if I hear you've tried to break Kagome's spirit again there WILL be repercussions."

Watching his words sink in was a pleasure Naraku would never admit to anyone, Kagura had hurt his child, and though Kagura was his as well, he didn't count her as such since he did not raise her. He expected yelling, he expected the girl to cry, to shout, what he did not expect was the quiet tear that fell, followed by others, and then the question.

"Why didn't you want me…why did you make her take me too? Why didn't you keep me here where it was safe?"

He stared at her for long moments, and then reassessed her appearance, taking in minute details he hadn't noticed before. Sitting back in his chair he stared at the girl as she collected herself, and tried to hide the fact she had been crying, which was proven difficult with all the make-up she was wearing. "You ask a question that's answer is obvious. I did not want you because you came from your mother, your mother was a whore, who even pregnant with our second child tried to sleep with my best friend. As to keeping you safe, that was her job, not mine. I do not know what happened to you, nor will I ask for I can guess, but you are not welcome here until you have gotten Kagome's approval, and have changed this…fashion you wear. You want me to claim you as my daughter and protect you, but you are a demon who is old enough now to be able to do so yourself. If you are not, then you will soon learn to be."

He continued to watch Kagura as she tried to figure out his meaning. Finally she stood up, glaring at him in a fashion he recognized as his own when angry or affronted, and then she turned on her heel, storming out of his office throwing the door open with a bang, causing him to sigh and rub his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger. He knew that this girl was going to give him nothing but trouble.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: sorry this has take so long everyone, please enjoy this latest installment!

Disclaimer: I claim no right to InuYasha all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome had heard a commotion downstairs, but she stayed right in her room with Shippo, watching the tiny kit eat the food she had snuck up from the kitchen for him, not sure if he would want to sit and eat with all them for dinner.

She would wait for Izayoi's arrival before bathing and dressing him, as she was sure that the woman would know best how to care for him. Smiling to herself, she remembered the day that Izayoi had joined their family, the look upon her best friends face and her grandfather's when the woman had arrived on their doorstep, the look on her face when she had seen InuYasha, grown more then when she had last seen him, the profound sadness and the overwhelming love.

-four years ago-

 _Kagome had been sitting on the front porch playing with her Barbie doll when she had spotted the woman, standing at the end of the sidewalk, looking nervous and uncertain. She had seen InuYasha's human form and knew the woman immediately was his mother. She had watched the woman debate with herself, and had seen the exact moment she would have run had Kagome not flared her reiki, getting the woman's attention, as well as InuYasha and Touga, both of who had been inside, but had rushed out thinking her to be in danger._

 _The tiny girl watched the woman's face change when she saw InuYasha, had watched InuYasha's amazement, then Touga's confusion. Finally, the woman spoke._

" _You're here…" The relief was plain, and InuYasha moved fast like a shot, wrapping his arms around the woman's neck, who had bent to catch him and held him while she shook, tears sliding down her face quickly. "I'm so sorry InuYasha."_

 _Touga spoke then, his voice stiff as he invited Izayoi inside, and brought Kagome with them. Kagome watched the two adults look at each other, InuYasha not letting go of his mother, before Touga broke the silence with one word. "Why."_

 _Izayoi knew the question was multiple whys, why did she leave him, why did she let InuYasha go to an orphanage, why had she not come before, and why was she here now._

" _That day we fought, I had found out I was pregnant, and we had…broken up, so I didn't tell you about InuYasha…instead I moved away, moved someplace where no one knew you, so when he was born you couldn't find us…I thought you didn't want us. After I had him though I became ill, I did everything I could for him until…I was in a car accident, he was…three I think, I was rushing home to get my purse which I had left behind when going to the store, when I lost control of the car. There was no ID on me, no way for them to know who I was since the car title and things in my name were at the house, and I fell into a coma." The woman paused in her story to stroke InuYasha's head then continued. "I woke-up a month ago, and went through physical therapy, I'm still going through it now to gain full control of my legs, but when I heard you had adopted a hanyou child, your child, I hoped…they told me that they had taken InuYasha to an orphanage when I went home after waking up, but not which one. When I tried to find out which one though, I was stone walled, and finally after a week of no answers I tried just going to orphanages and seeing if they would tell me…" With that part of her tale done Izayoi watched Touga now before she spoke quietly._

" _I thought I was just a dalliance to you after our fight, that if you knew about InuYasha you'd try to make me get rid of him."_

" _Never." The word was fierce as Touga moved to her, displacing InuYasha who made a sound of displeasure, before both Kagome and InuYasha's eyes widened when the older inu grabbed up Izayoi and kissed her fiercely, both going 'EW!' before the two adults remembered the children and Izayoi blushed softly._

-present-

Kagome felt the small tug on her shirt and looked down to see Shippo looking at her with wide green eyes. "Yes Shippo is someth-" Her question was cutoff as Shippo suddenly became ill on Kagome's lap, causing the girl to give a shout of surprise and lift up the kit, forgetting the mess she hurried to the bathroom, bringing him to the toilet as he became ill again, sighing in relief as it didn't get everywhere, which had been her main concern, but now she worried that something was wrong with the kitsune, maybe something he'd eaten hadn't agreed with him…?

"Kagome?"

The girl looked up and saw Naraku standing there confused at least until he saw Shipping, then he sighed. "Kagome…you can't give a kitsune chocolate. "


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome ran her hands through the young kitsune's hair, concern was in both her eyes and her face as the little youkai continued to be sick into the toilet, her gut twisting as she felt it was all her fault.

Naraku watched the young girl do her best to soothe the young kit, and it warmed his heart to see her this way, so different from how she had been for the last few weeks. Once the kit was done being ill, Naraku instructed Kagome on how to help him wash the taste from his mouth without toothpaste, he didn't need to get sick all over again. Once done, the kumo youkai would turn towards the bedroom door as a knock sounded, before he smiled when he saw Souta walk in, a small collection of his old clothing in his arms.

"I brought some clothes for him, I thought maybe he might be the same size as me...I cut some holes in the pants for his tail." Setting them on the bedding he'd look towards his sister, pleased to see a difference in her aura, she didn't seem quite so gloomy as before. Souta wasn't like his sister, he wasn't powerful or could use spiritual abilities, but he could see aura's, sometimes even set small barriers if he concentrated enough, though he didn't tell anyone. His latest discovery was sutra's, they worked for him which was a shock considering from what he remembered, and what Kagome remembered, sutra's never worked for their grandfather.

Another knock came, and a maid entered this time, holding a small tray of easily digestible foods for youkai stomachs, setting it on the nearby desk and then bowing out. Naraku nodded his head in deference to the female before he would bring the plate over to Kagome's bed. "Souta, you should sit here as well, we're going to go over what will be discussed tonight."

The young boy took a seat on the floor, and Kagome, with kit in hand, sat as well before taking the tray and giving him some of the food on it. Watching his little band of misfits, Naraku gave another sigh at how incredibly complicated his life had become after adopting Kagome.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I apologize for the inconsistant updates everyone. My laptop died last month and all I have to work with now is a tablet, it's difficult sometimes to upload but I am hoping to get back into the swing of things! Here's another new chapter for you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor the concept of the premise of the adoption storyline, I have only edited it to fit into this new idea. All rights to both belong to Rumiko and Keva-chan.

With the children comfortable and the kit now eating, Naraku would bend his left leg over his right knee, thinking over how best to explain the politics of what would happen tonight. Finally he settled on explaining things the children didn't already know.

"As you both are aware, your grandfather, Sesshoumaru, and I are on a council of Youkai, whose job it is to keep the peace between humans and youkai kind so that there will be no mass genocide. The job however, also entails keeping youkai from in fighting with one another. Certain Youkai are given specific territories in Japan, Tokyo happens to be the Inu's territory, which means your grandfather rules over it all. He also happens to rule the surrounding areas for a radius of about 3000 miles in all directions, but he has given pieces of the territory outside of Tokyo to other branches of the canine family. Ookami and Kitsune rule two territories together, or they should have been. The kitsune Shippo has said that his father who owns the land is dead now, due to the ookami's interference, which is not good because it means that, should the ookami petition it, they can take cntrol of the land and change the laws against the kitsune residing in it to suite their desires. Your grandfather is the head of this territory and the Youkai Council in Japan, because of this he needs to know what happened and can mediate punishments without question. I and Sesshoumaru are part of both the territory and the council, so I called them both to discuss how we proceed with what we know, and whether we should get the entire council involved in this or if it should be handled as a territory dispute."

The children were quiet, but when Naraku finished talking, Souta was the one to ask questions. He understood almost everything that Naraku had said, but he was unclear about the difference in punishments and so that was the question he would ask first. "What would be the difference if the Council was called in, instead of just Grandfather and Uncle?"

Naraku felt the smile come across his face, Souta was an inquisative boy, and should he find himself ever mated to a demon Narraku would be certain that he would petition for the boy to be part of the council when he came of age. They needed more humans on it anyway.

"The difference would be in that for a territory dispute, both parties would be required to submit reports on why they want the rights to a plot of land within someone elses territory. For example, if the water snake youkai decided they wished to inhabit more lakes, they would have to discuss it with their neighbors who inhabit the places they wish to expand to, the koi youkai, and if they could not come to an agreement, they would take it to either the head of the council, or the head of the territory they inhabit. They would each give reports filled with reasons for why they should or should not be allowed to expand, the Head would then decide whether he wished to deal with this himself, or discuss it with the Council. Generally, the council is not called in for such things, the head of a territory usually decides whether the request is approved or denied themselves and submits a report to the council. This, however, is special circumstances. We were not even aware the head of the Kitsune Territory was dead, which is a serious oversight of both the inhabitants of that territory, and ourselves. We need to find out if the people are even aware that their representative is dead, and if they are not, then we would handle it like a normal territory dispute. If they _are_ aware but are being silenced by the ookami, then the Council would need to step in and deal with the leader."

This time is was Kagome who spoke up. "They can't be unaware of the loss of leadership. Shippo's tail is covered in matts, and didn't you say that youkai groom daily? If it's this matted, then he would have not been groomed in days, maybe even weeks. Surely the people would notice if a representative was gone for that amount of time?"

"Yes, they should have, IF the kitsune leader was still doing his job properly."

"Papa was a good leader!" Shippo had stopped eating the small slice of apple, to glare at Naraku for even suggesting his father wasn't doing a good job. "He always went around and made sure that everyone had everything they needed, and if they needed help he'd make sure to do so!"

"Then this would be a special case...since Chi-chihue is the head of the council, it will be up to his discreation on it he will call in the others or deal with this himself." Naraku wasn't pleased with the new information, as he lightly tapped his fingers on his knee. "For now, that's all we'll discuss, if you two wish to be apart of tonights discussions, you will have to ask your grandfather."

A sudden heavy presence would befall the manor, before the loud doorbell downstairs would ring out, almost ominously with that angry energy. It seemed his father had arrived.


	21. AnnouncementUpdate

A/N: I have been re-reading my stories recently, and have decided to revamp a few of them, Adoption being one of them, but it's not a total revamp I will only be going back and editing certain chapters. There will be a new chapter update at the end of each story's revamp so don't think that's all you're going to get from me! I hope you guys don't mind the wait and can't wait to see what you think of the new updates!


End file.
